Hikaru X Reader X Kaoru Random Stories!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Ok, so since I love the Hitachiin twins almost as much as I love Death the KId, I decided to do a story in which you are dating both Hitachiin twins at the same time. As you can plainly see, it is a reader story. Will things work out between the three of you, or will it all come crashing down? Read and review, but please don't hate. Rating M. Minor drama ensues also.
1. Do You Think This Will Work?

_**A/N: Ok, this is a Reader story between you, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Will it be easy being the girlfriend or "toy" of both Hikaru and Kaoru and adapting to their different styles and personalities, or will a fight break out between the twins because of you? Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

"Do you really think they'll be able to handle this?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, tilting his head while he watched You and the twins.

You were standing across the room with the twins, your (e/c) eyes locked on their own dark gold eyes.

"Oh, guys. This is beautiful. You really didn't have to do this." You said, picking up a dress that was your favorite color, with the twins favorite color's swirled into it.

"Don't worry about it, (Y/N)." Hikaru said, taking your hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Its not a problem, really." Kaoru said, taking your other hand and not letting it go.

* * *

"(Y/N), we were wondering something..." Hikaru started after taking a breath.

"we were wondering, beautiful (Y/N)..." Kaoru continued.

"...if you would like to go out on a date with us?" The twins finished together, taking both of your hands and kissing the top of both.

"Of course I would, but, you two both realize you'll have to share me, right? As in, I'll have to dance with both of you or one first and then the other." You said with a light giggle.

Your eyes looked around the room, landing on a cluster of girls across the room, whispering obviously about you.

You felt your head drooping because of this and felt a pair of hands in your own.

When you looked up, you realized that it was Kaoru's hands who were in your own, while Hikaru was nowhere.

"Hey!"

You jumped when you heard the familiar voice.** _Hikaru._**

* * *

Both yourself and Kaoru's eyes widened as you ran over to where the voice was located.

"Listen here. We all realize that you guys are jealous. But _don't _take it out on (Y/N). Do it again, and I will not hesitate to hunt your families' down, or have Kyoya-senpai have his private police force involved." Hikaru snapped at the cluster of girls before taking your hand.

"Everyone else in the host club, the guests included, plus everyone else at this school, is fine with the fact that (Y/N) is ours. And let me tell you that you'd better get used to it because this is something that will never change." Kaoru said, his voice almost as strong as his brother's before he stormed away.

Hikaru glared at the girls before taking your hand and walking off with you to Music Room #3, where Kaoru was standing near the window with the other hosts scattered and talking about him openly.

You walked through the room, Hikaru's arm through your own as you both strolled up to Kaoru.

"You know guys, you don't have to stand up for me all the time." You said with a small smile on your face as you leaned against Kaoru but allowed Hikaru's arm to wrap around your waist.

"We know that..." Hikaru started, rolling his eyes somewhat.

"...that doesn't mean we don't want to." Kaoru purred in your ear, giving your lips a quick peck.

You couldn't help but smile and giggle at the two before giving both of their lips quick kisses.

You heard someone clear their throat in the doorway, and you hid behind the twins, shivering somewhat in fear, since you thought it was the girls from earlier.

* * *

"(F/N), (L/N)! How dare you take advantage of these two handsome gentlemen?!" Your mother called, which caused you to flinch somewhat.

"Oh, I believe you have it all wrong, ma'am." Hikaru started, holding up his hands.

"(Y/N), isn't taking advantage of us..." Kaoru explained, mimicking his brother's pose.

"...we're the ones taking advantage of her!" The twins exclaimed in perfect unison, causing you to blush as they separated so you could be seen.

"Ah. So you're the Hitachiin twins I gather. Hikaru (she gestures to Hikaru) and Kaoru (same with his brother)." Your mother said, a whisper of a smirk identical to your own on her lips.

"H-how...?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide as he took your left hand.

"How did you know that?" Kaoru asked, finishing his brother's sentence as he took your right hand.

"Its simple, really. When (Y/N) is on the phone, and I happen to walk past her bedroom, I hear a lower voice speaking more mischievous things along with...somewhat sexust things...I'd hear her say clearly. Hikaru. And then I'd hear a somewhat lighter voice to the first's calming you both, which was obviously Kaoru." Your mother said, stepping closer to the both of you.

"Mother, why are you really here? I know for a fact that this is not just about the twins. What is it?" You said, squeezing the twin's hands in your own.

* * *

"Now, (Y/N), let's not be rude. Since you know me so well, fine. I'll tell you. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, (Y/N), myself, and her father wish to invite yourselves, along with your parents, permitted they get off of work, to a dinner." Your mother said, causing your eyes to widen.

"Mother..." You started in a warning tone, wagging your finger in her face before something occurred to you.

"Wait. You two knew about this, didn't you? The whole talk about going on a date with me? Both of you?" You asked, arms crossed.

"We assumed you already knew." Hikaru explained breezily.

"Your parents are the ones who established this whole plan in the first place." Kaoru reminded you to which you reluctantly agreed.

You knew that it would work out between the three of you, you could just feel it. And now was your chance to prove it.


	2. This Will Last I Promise

The first thing you remembered was waking up to a bright sunlight in your eyes.

You weren't at home, though. No. You were on a familiar pink floor in a familiar room.

Your head snapped up when you saw someone by the window, and you rolled your eyes somewhat.

"You're...Kaoru, right?" You asked, a little unsure.

The one you assumed to be Kaoru smirked at you, which made you realize that it was Hikaru and not Kaoru.

"You know, (Y/N), normally I would be surprised. But since you got your head smashed against the wall, I think I'll let it slide this once." Hikaru said with a deep chuckle as he strode over to you.

* * *

"Is this a dream?" You asked aloud, not realizing you spoke until another voice identical to the first spoke out.

"No, (Y/N), its not a dream. You do have a concussion, though. Kyoya-sempi said we couldn't even take you to a hospital." Kaoru said softly, a bitter laugh escaping past his lips.

That was the thing that took you by surprise the most. Usually it would be Hikaru who would do something like that, not Kaoru.

Then it dawned on you. "Wait a second! I was right the first time! You are Hikaru, and you are Kaoru." You said, very much sure of yourself at this point.

"How'd you know?" Hikaru asked with a small sigh escaping the lips that were identical to his brother's.

"Well, I really realized when 'Kaoru', gave a bitter laugh, when usually Hikaru is the one to do just that." You said with authority, which caused the twin who was caught to blush.

* * *

You heard Hikaru mumble something along the lines of, 'cheese, even with a concussion she still outsmarts us'.

"Well, I should be able to know which boyfriend is which, shouldn't I?" You asked with a raised eyebrow as you struggled to stand up.

Immediately you felt a hand on either side of you hoisting you up.

"Come on." Hikaru said, taking your left side.

"Lean onto one of us for support if you need it." Kaoru said on the right as the three of you walked out the door.

* * *

Once you stepped out into the hallway, you noticed all of the Host Club standing there staring at you.

"I thought I gave you two specific instructions not to move her." Kyoya was the first to address the twins, which you knew would probably happen.

"Its not our fault." Hikaru said defensively.

"You know how hard-headed she can be at times, Kyoya-sempi." Kaoru finished, taking your hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh, (Y/N), Daddy is so sorry that he did this to you!" Tamaki wailed, practically colliding himself with you.

You stiffened, and the twins seemed to notice.

* * *

"Boss, back off!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, give her space." Kaoru continued.

"She just woke up from a concussion!" The twins exclaimed in unison, both of them getting Tamaki off of you.

You started to sway a little when you felt a strong hand on your back, which made you realize immediately that it was Hikaru.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone gentle as he and his brother sat you on the floor.

After you were seated safely, both twins immediately sat down beside you.

You nodded in order to answer Hikaru's question, taking both his brother and his hands in your own.

Both the twins blew out a breath of relief, which made you smile as you looked at them.

You leaned against Hikaru, smiling when Kaoru immediately grabbed your other side gently.

* * *

You must have dozed off, because once you woke up again you heard Kyoya and Tamaki's voices, then the twins'.

"Do you really love her or are you just using her for your own sick game?" Tamaki asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Of course we love her, Boss." Hikaru said defensively, which was just typical Hikaru.

"We may have done that to other girls, but (Y/N) is special to us compared to the other girls." Kaoru said.

You heard footsteps and panicked somewhat. You pretended to be asleep until you realized that they probably knew.

"We know you're awake." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, confirming your suspicions.

"Do you guys really care about me?" You asked instead of answering as you sat up.

The twins sat next to you, concern in their gold eyes.

"Don't even listen to the Boss, (Y/N)." Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around you.

"You know we love you and we probably always will." Kaoru finished, sincerity laced in his voice.

* * *

You couldn't help but smile as you ruffled their identical hairstyles.

The twins both grinned at you, kissing your cheeks at the same time.

You blushed somewhat, taking their hands in your own and squeezing them somewhat.

"Hikaru..." You started, smiling when the twin mentioned looked at you.

"Kaoru..." You whispered in his brother's ear, smiling when his identical face turned to your own.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Come on, tell us." Kaoru prodded gently.

"Why does everyone think we're not going to last?" You asked after a breath.

"You know we can't trust many people." Hikaru said softly.

"Since we can't trust many people and we can trust you, everyone kind of thinks its a joke." Kaoru said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

You smiled at the both of them, grabbing each of their hands in your own.

You would think that this whole thing was screwed up that it wasn't going to last between you three.

"Guys, nothing will change between us. I'm not going to let anyone break us apart. You two are the best thing that's happened to me." You said, tilting your head somewhat.

That didn't make sense to you because anyone who would know the three of you would know that this was something that would last.


	3. Just Like Any Other

"Admit it, Hikaru. You care what people think." Kaoru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care what people think, Kaoru. I care what _(Y/N) _thinks, that's all. And I know you do, too." Hikaru said with a small smirk.

You happened to walk through at that point and realize that he said.

"Hikaru, is that true?" You asked, tilting your head as you stood near him.

"Is what true? The fact that I happen to be hopelessly devoted to you?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

You giggled before running across the room to Hikaru himself.

You tried to throw your arms around him before you heard a splintering crack, causing yourself and Hikaru to fall to the ground in a convincing position.

"HIKARU, YOU GET AWAY FROM DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki yelled to you, which caused you to glare at the blonde.

"Tamaki, I am not your little girl. If I am anyone's little girl, then I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's." You said, trying to be cute yet somewhat innocent.

Tamaki went to his emo corner while the twins grabbed both of your hands with a small on each of their faces.

* * *

"Gorgeous and able to keep the Boss under control." Hikaru said with a small smile on his face.

"Who would've thought?" Kaoru finished, giving your lips a quick yet searing kiss.

You smiled at him when you pulled away, grabbing Hikaru by the tie and grabbing him into the same kiss you had just given his brother.

You could hear someone fake gagging as you did this, and you knew right away that it was Tamaki.

You pulled away from Hikaru, tears in your eyes as you run from the twins and out of the room.

* * *

You heard two sets of feet behind you as you ran out of the room and locked yourself (or at least tried to) in a closet.

"(Y/N), come out!" Hikaru called, banging on the door.

"No!" You called back, burying your face in your hands.

"(Y/N), we're sorry! You know how immature the Boss can be at times!" Kaoru called, pressed up against the door.

"Did the Host Club follow you?" You asked finally.

"No!" They answered in unison as they stepped away from the door.

You opened the door with a click, smiling when they sat next to you.

"(Y/N), we love you, you know that." Hikaru said as he sat beside you.

"I know you do, guys. This is just so hard for me...my family already can't believe that someone like me is with the sons of the Hitachiin family." You said, the last part bitter coming from your mouth.

You were about to speak again when Hikaru took you into his arms and kissed you again, causing your eyes to flutter shut...and the door to open.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi stood there, causing you to jump back and hit your back on the wall of the closet, burying your face in Kaoru's neck and pulling Hikaru closer.

"Really guys, really?" Hikaru asked, grabbing your hand.

"You know, she wouldn't even let us in in the first place unless you guys weren't with us." Kaoru said, wrapping his arms around your waist.

* * *

Your head snapped up and tears were in your eyes as you looked at Hikaru, then Kaoru.

"Don't you dare try to run again!" Kaoru said as Hikaru quickly gripped your slim waist to keep you form running.

You curled up in a ball against the twins, kissing his the lips of one twin (you couldn't tell which one, though you were vaguely sure it was Hikaru) while the other kissed your cheek.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at you, standing up and taking your hands to pull you up and to your feet.

You walked out of the closet, a small smile on your face as you walked away from the host club with the twins.

* * *

The twins shared a mischievous look that you didn't see when you felt a small kiss to one side of your neck.

You fell backwards and into their arms, staring up at them with wide eyes.

They both grabbed you by the arms, running to their house an up to their room.

* * *

You couldn't help but smile at them when you felt Hikaru biting into your neck and probably going to make a hickey.

In order to keep your mouth shut, Kaoru's mouth was fiercely slammed onto your own.

You purred somewhat, pulling away from Kaoru and purring again as you put your head on his chest.

Hikaru's mouth was still attached to your neck, and then Kaoru's mouth latched onto the other side of your neck.

Once you pulled away, you realized that you would probably have two hickeys on either side of your neck and knew immediately that Tamaki would freak.

* * *

You walked alone into the Host Club the next day, once you thought that your hickeys were covered so no one would notice.

Tamaki came up to you, gasping somewhat. "(Y/N), you have bruises on your neck...on both sides!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling you closer.

You squirmed under his grip, stepping back and away from him just as the twins walked over to you.

That's when everything seemed to click into place for Tamaki.

"YOU PERVERTS! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER, (Y/N)!" Tamaki screamed at the twins, causing you to cower back slightly toward the twins.

"I'm not going to let you get to them, Tamaki!" You exclaimed, tears brimming in the corner of your eye before you felt caring hands caressing the tears out of your eyes and wiping them away.

* * *

Once Tamaki was almost a finger-reach away from the three of you, you felt as if you're feet were being dragged out from under you.

Quickly, you realized that was true, and you screamed as you were starting to pitch downwards.

"(Y/N)!" Hikaru and Kaoru called, each of them grabbing your hands so you didn't fall downwards.

You felt them tug you back up and you clung to them both.

"How is that possible?" You asked, tilting your head at the twins.

"This room wasn't used until the host club was formed." Kaoru explained.

"Its to be expected, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, wrapping your arms around him.

You smiled in relief that you were with the twins, realizing that this was somewhat a day just like any other.


	4. The Secret For The Twins

_**A/N: Ok, since I love writing some drama and I love writing about people being pregnant, for some reason. This is it. I am also not very good at writing smut, so I apologize that it is not in here. Anyway, read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

You stood beside Tamaki, vaguely watching the twins out of the corner of your eye.

"You should tell them sooner or later, (Y/N). Kaoru, if not both Hikaru and Kaoru, are bound to find out sooner or later." Tamaki said softly before placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I know I should, Tamaki. But the twins have so much going on right now. They have working for their mother, plus school...I don't want to bring this into it." You said, tears falling freely from your eyes.

"What aren't you telling us, (Y/N)?" Kaoru asked from behind you.

"And why are you crying?" Hikaru continued before wiping your tears.

"What's wrong?!" The twins asked in unison, causing you to jump.

"Both of you, stop it right now. She's already scared enough and her emotions are running wild...she doesn't need you two to do that to her to cause her more pain and fright." Tamaki snapped, causing you to shrink back somewhat.

"Hold on...that means..." Kaoru said, his hand to his head.

"Wait...it means what?!" Hikaru asked, obviously confused.

"Hikaru, she's..." Kaoru said softly.

"No, she can't be...its not possible...she can't..." Hikaru started, making you all think that he understood.

"Yes, Hikaru, I am." You said, the tears falling even faster now.

"You're dying?!" Hikaru asked, causing the rest of you to sweatdrop.

"No...I'm pregnant, Hikaru." You said, a faint blush coating your cheeks as you stepped away from him

* * *

The twins were silent for a few minutes, causing you to step away from them.

"You guys, if you want me to...to terminate...I'll do it." You said, your voice thick with emotion.

"No!" Kaoru said, taking your hands.

"Absolutely not!" Hikaru agreed, bending down to your level (you were very much smaller than both the twins).

"We were also wondering something..." Kaoru said softly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Whose baby is it?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head at you.

"Well...there are four in here, and from what the doctor told me...Kaoru is the father of two, and Hikaru is the father of two, while I'm the mother of all four." You said with a watery smile.

The twins pulled you into a soft yet bone-crushing hug, causing you to smile through your tears.

"Does your mother know?" Kaoru asked suddenly, causing your smile to wilt.

"She wants me to terminate...she thinks you guys would, too." You said, bringing your knuckles up to your mouth.

"Well then, she's wrong. And we'll protect you. We promise." Hikaru said, causing you to smile with a hand on your stomach.

* * *

"Relax, (Y/N)." Kaoru said, gently rubbing your back in comfort.

This caused you to somewhat relax while somewhat being tense.

"You need to be calm and relax, (Y/N). It could cause harm to yourself and the baby." Kyouya said from the other side of the room.

"Its kind of hard to calm down when you feel like you're going to be sick every five minutes." You snapped at Kyouya, instantly covering your mouth.

Kyouya stood up and walked over to you, causing you to shrink back a fraction.

"Its alright, (Y/N). As Tamaki said earlier, your emotions are running wild, you're confused. This will be happening a lot, which is why I think that Hikaru and Kaoru will be able to help you more than anyone else, because of their different personalities. Kaoru will be able to be calm around you, while Hikaru will be able to kind of get your emotions swirling, not too much, and will be able to help you with sickness." Kyouya said before walking through the room again.

You grabbed onto the boys, falling backwards and into their arms.

Hikaru grabbed you while Kaoru grabbed a chair and let you sink into the chair before you run through the room and throw up in the adjacent bathroom Tamaki had built.

Hikaru followed you quickly, while Kaoru himself was getting queasy.

* * *

You sat on the floor afterwards, giving Hikaru a wavery smile.

"Oh, you have more because of four babies..." Hikaru said in realization, gently helping you off of the floor and back into the chair.

"Uh-huh..." You said softly, blindly reaching for both of the twins' hands.

"We love you, (Y/N)." The twins said in unison, grabbing you by the hands.

"I love you guys, too." You said softly, wrapping your arms around both of them.

"(Y/N)!" You shrink back at the somewhat familiar voice.

* * *

Your mother came around the corner, causing you to start to jump up only to shrink into the arms of the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." You said softly, grabbing them both.

"We're here, darling. We're here." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, grabbing you around the waist.

"How dare you let these two touch you!" Your mother exclaimed, causing you to jump and wrap the twins around you.

"We don't care what you say!" Hikaru exclaimed, causing you to squeeze him tightly.

"We won't let you take her away from us..." Kaoru continued, wrapping his arms around your other side.

"What did you expect to happen? I'm in love with these two men, and plus I'm having both of their babies! I'm having twins with both of them!" You said in anger.

"...and we won't let you terminate these babies!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Wait a second...babies...as in, more than one?" Your mother asked, causing your eyes to widen and your body to shake with anger.

How will this secret for the twins come to be?


	5. The Secret Is Revealed

Your eyes were locked on her own, you were staring your mother down.

"I won't allow you to throw your life away!" Your mother exclaims, starting to lunge at you.

As soon as Hikaru and Kaoru saw her lunge, Kaoru pulled you away while Hikaru created a "barrier" between yourself, Kaoru, and your mother.

"Hikaru! Be careful! Mom, don't hurt him!" You exclaimed, tears in your eyes as Kaoru grabbed you and stroked your hair to keep you calm.

"You cannot keep me away from my daughter!" Your mother exclaimed.

"We can if you're threatening to kill your daughter's babies...your grandchildren!" Hikaru informed her.

You stood with Kaoru, somewhat (but not by much) shocked at Hikaru's outburst.

* * *

You think this is too much. Even though you are pregnant, you shake Kaoru off of you, throwing yourself into Hikaru's arms.

"I won't let you hurt either one of them. I love them. I'm having children with them and there is nothing you can do about it." You said, your voice surprisingly strong.

"(Y/N), you need to stay with Kaoru, please. I don't want you to be hurt. _Please_." Hikaru's voice is pleading as he grabs your shoulders.

You have tears in your eyes as your stepping blindly back, while Kaoru is stepping forward as if he is in someone else's body.

Once you were in Kaoru's arms, he stroked your (h/c) hair and placed a hand on your stomach, feeling two slight kicks from the babies that were obviously his own.

"Its alright, I'm here. When you are with both Hikaru and I, I assure you that you are safe." Kaoru said before kissing your forehead.

You squirmed somewhat underneath his grasp, shocked when your mother pulled out a gun and pointed it at you before Hikaru and Kaoru both threw themselves in front of you.

You thought this was the end. You thought that not only would the twins be killed, but you and your babies would be killed as well.

As soon as you finished the thought, the Ootori's Private Police Force burst through the door.

You threw yourself at the boys, kissing both of their faces several times before you feel two different hands on your stomach.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" You cried before you flung your arms around them.

"Its alright, shh..." Kaoru started, wrapping his own arms around you.

"We're both here. You're safe." Hikaru said with tears in his own eyes.

"I'm so scared. If something were to happen to either one of you..." You started, breaking off into sobs.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, though you couldn't tell because you were too scared.

"We won't let anything happen to you or the babies." Hikaru and Kaoru said together, causing you to blush and beam at the twins.

They took either one of your hands, you smiling at both of them and giving their lips a soft kiss.

* * *

You sat with the boys at lunch the next day, you being in between them.

A jealous girl grabbed you by the shoulder and knocked you backwards, both of the twins reacting at the exact same time.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Hikaru exclaimed to the girl, causing you and Kaoru to both smirk at Hikaru.

"She doesn't deserve to have your children or Kaoru's. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure that you're babies are not born." The girl said, about to spin around.

"Fine then. I'd like to see you try. You do realize that Kaoru and I, along with the Host Club, won't let you do anything to her or the babies." Hikaru called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Once he made his way back to you, you grinned at Hikaru, a faint blush covering your face when he kissed the top of your head before sitting down on your left side.

* * *

It was after-school in the Host Club, and you all were about to walk through the door.

Tamaki unlocked the door and opened it, everyone stepping through except for you and the twins.

None of you realized that a heavy rock was above the door and about to fall on your head.

Hikaru seemed to notice, because he pushed you out of the way right before it fell on you.

"Are you two alright?" Kaoru called as he ran over to the two of you.

"I'm fine." Hikaru said, standing up and beside Kaoru.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"I'm fine, I think." You said with a small, unbelieving smile on your face as you stood up.

You all walked over to Kyouya-sempi, the twins telling him exactly what happened.

"I suggest you take her to a doctor after club. And that girl who caused it will be banished from the Host Club for this." Kyouya told them.

You grabbed both of the twins in a hug, kissing each of their lips, with the girl watching, before walking over and sitting beside the window.

* * *

After Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to you, a small smile on your face as you took their hands.

You shrunk back when the same girl from earlier had a knife, whimpering slightly.

"We're here." Kaoru soothed you.

"And we won't let her hurt you." Hikaru finished, which caused you to smile.

"Why do you insist on provoking me in the first place?" Hikaru asked the girl, running a hand over your chin.

"As I said earlier, she doesn't deserve either of you or to have your children." She said in a sing-song voice before coming closer to you.

She aimed the knife, all of the Host Club (minus Haruhi) stepping forward to defend you.

Hikaru leaned backwards (and upside down) in order to make you laugh.

You giggled before giving his lips a quick yet noticeable kiss.

And that's what happens when the secret is revealed.


	6. Six Months In

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm no good at waiting...I am not a patient person, which is why I like Hikaru so much. ;) Anyway, since you are pregnant, I decided to make you six months into your pregnancy. Read and review, but please don't hate and if anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to let me know either in the review or in Private Messenger!**_

* * *

You were six months into your pregnancy, Hikaru and Kaoru standing on either side of you in order to help you out of the car for your doctor appointment.

"Ah, Miss (L/N). Mr...Hitachiins...I have a feeling you're here to determine the sex of your...babies." Your female doctor (Hikaru and Kaoru both felt better about it), Dr. Miko, smiled at the three of you.

You walked with the twins into the Ultra Sound room, the rest of the parents giving you strange looks as you passed.

As soon as you walked through the door, you sat down and allowed the gel to be put on your stomach, wincing at the coldness of it and taking the twins' hands.

You watched as Dr. Miko moved the instrument around your stomach, taking a picture of each.

"Alright, well..the first Mr. Hitachiin seems to have boy twins, while the other twins seem to be girls. Let me tell you, this has never happened before. When Mr. Ootari informed me of this...I never expected him to be serious." Dr. Miko said with a small smile.

You, Hikaru, and Kaoru stared at each other, eyes wide. You somehow didn't realize that Dr. Miko knew Kyouya, though you should've realized that.

* * *

Once you were done with your appointment, you headed to the Host Club, the two different Ultra Sound pictures (one for the boys, one for the girls) with a small smile on your face.

You walked through the doors of the Host Club, a small smile on your face when you saw the rest of the Hosts staring at you.

You pulled out the pictures before showing them to everyone.

"Oh, they look precious!" Tamaki squealed, causing the twins to beam and blush with pleasure.

"By the way, I forgot to warn you two that the Host Club has been cancelled for today. With (Y/N)'s emotions, I have a feeling she'll be jealous and possessive of the twins, plus I figured that Tamaki would be too excited. So, you may all stay if you'd like." Kyouya said, typing away on his computer.

* * *

You sat beside the twins, a hand on your stomach as you looked between the twins.

Hikaru was staring into space, which caused you to sob and whimper because you thought it was your doing.

Hikaru's head snapped over to you before he took your hand and rubbed his thumb against your knuckles.

"I'm kind of nervous about the babies. What if I'm not a good enough father to them? What if I can't even protect them, or either one of you?" Hikaru asked, placing his head in his hands.

"I admit, I was a little nervous when I first found out, but then I realized something: as long as I had the two of you to be fathers to my children, we'd be fine. Kaoru would be the one to help with nightmares and bandages, and mostly dinner. Hikaru, would be there to protect them from things that might hurt them, bring them little presents, and occasionally help with dinner as well." You said with a smile as you leaned against Hikaru.

"Really? You think so?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Of course." You said, kissing his cheek and jolting forward.

"You alright?!" The twins asked in unison, quite alarmed.

"I'm fine. One of the babies just kicked, that's all." You said, a faint blush painting on your cheeks.

* * *

"Thank God!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You scared us!" Kaoru interjected.

"I know. I'm sorry. Its ok, though. I'm fine, really. If I wasn't you two would be the first to know." You said, leaning against them both (with some difficulty).

Hikaru's arm was around your waist, one of your babies kicking you, which caused you to wince in pain.

"Ok, they are obviously yours, considering that they won't stop kicking me while you have your hand on my stomach." You pouted at Hikaru, who just beamed at you in response.

Hikaru and Kaoru both laughed at you, kissing each of your cheeks and making you squeal.

"Stop it!" You exclaimed, swatting them away. You somehow forgot there were two of them.

When you'd swat Kaoru, Hikaru would grab you, and vice versa with Hikaru.

You giggled, leaning back against strong arms, which you knew so well to realize was Hikaru.

* * *

Your phone rang, and you dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom.

"Kaoru, go in there with her." Hikaru demanded somewhat, a small smile on his face as he glared at your phone.

Kaoru nodded before running in after you.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hikaru flipped open your phone, seething.

"Hikaru...has (Y/N) terminated yet?" The voice of your mother sounded throughout the speakers.

"No, she has not terminated, and she never will! Kaoru and I both love her, unlike you!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Fine, then! If that's the way you feel, tell (Y/N) to never come home. I'll leave what actually is hers on the porch and she can pick it up." Your mother hissed.

"Alright then. She can live with myself and Kaoru." Hikaru said, hanging up once the door to the bathroom clicked open again.

"Hikaru...I'm kicked out, aren't I?" You asked, tears in your eyes.

"Yes...but don't worry. We're going to go pick your stuff up and you'll come live with us." Hikaru said with authority.

You gave a watery smile, running up to Hikaru and throwing your arms around him. You never realized how everything would fall apart once you were six months in.


	7. Living With The Hitachiins

You stood off to the side while the twins and the rest of the Host Club moved the boxes off of the porch and to the limo.

You had tried to help, but the twins refused and made the rest of the club promise to not let you carry anything because of your pregnancy.

The last box was put in the car, and you slid in-between the twins, leaning against Kaoru and falling asleep, Hikaru falling asleep on your other side.

"I love you guys." You said, half-asleep.

"And we love you." The twins said in unison, both half-asleep themselves.

This was the usual routine between the three of you.

You would say you loved them, and they would reassure you that you loved them as well.

* * *

The driver pulled up to the Hitachiin Twins' house, you walking alongside them as the Host Club moved it through the doorway and to the guest bedroom.

You struggled out of the car, Hikaru and Kaoru both running over to you and helping you out of it before leading you into the house and onto the couch.

"Would you like me to get you some water?" Kaoru asked with a tender smile.

You had a stubborn kick, even when you weren't pregnant.

"Juice...?" You asked, both hopeful and stubborn, or, a mix of Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped in one.

"How about I get you both?" Kaoru asked, knowing that you needed to be hydrated with water, but also that you wouldn't give up until you got juice.

You nodded your head with a smile, resting your head against Hikaru.

* * *

The Host Club walked through the door, marveling at you.

"Hi, guys..." You said sincerely while still wrapped in Hikaru's embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, immediately turning into the doctor version of himself.

"I'm fine. Just more tired and upset because I know she wanted me to terminate, I just didn't think she'd kick me out because of it." You said mournfully.

"Well, you have both Kaoru and me. We won't let her do anything to you. And don't worry about our Mom, she knows why you're here." Hikaru said with a smile as Kaoru came back with both drinks.

You knew what the twins were thinking, so you grabbed the water and drank it, leaning against Hikaru and looking up at him with innocence-ridden eyes.

Hikaru smirked at you, nuzzling his nose against your own, while Kaoru laid back against the couch pillows.

"So, we know about your mother...where is your father?" Tamaki asked, causing the twins to look at you worriedly.

"Well, um, my Dad owns a Helicopter Company, oh by the way you might see one on your lawn, and he doesn't know about any of this. I mean, he knows about me dating you two, but he doesn't know about any of the babies. Knowing him, he'll want me to come home and terminate as well." You said, ignoring everyone's knowing look.

"Fine then. Let him ask you to come home and terminate. We'll (most likely me) will fight for you and the babies if we have to." Hikaru said, causing you to smile.

"Wow, Hikaru. I thought that I would be the one to make her smile, not you." Kaoru said teasingly with a small smile.

Hikaru playfully glared at his brother, which caused you both to giggle with a small smile on your face.

"I love you guys." You said with a giggle, causing them to laugh themselves and to murmur back with their usual statements.\

You snuggled up against them, falling quickly asleep in the warm embrace of the twins.

* * *

The next morning, not only did you realize that it was Saturday, also that you were in the guest bedroom and that Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of the bed on the floor.

You giggled before kissing the both of them, causing them both to stir.

"Good morning!" You said to them, extra cheery for some reason.

"Good Morning, (Y/N)!" The twins said in unison, each kissing one of your cheeks.

You walked down the stairs in the nightgown the twins had loaned you, a smile on all of your faces, though it quickly faded when your father was at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you want her to come home and terminate, you'll have to get through Kaoru, get through me, and kill me in order to do so!" Hikaru said through clenched teeth, tossing Kaoru backwards near you.

You clung to Kaoru, your eyes wide as you watched Hikaru and your father.

"Relax, Hikaru. I'm not here to ask her home or to ask her to terminate. I just dropped by to make sure that she was protected, and I can see now that she is. I'm on my cell all hours of the day if you need me." Your father said, most of it took Hikaru, but the last sentence basically to you as he walked out the door.

You wrapped your arms around Hikaru once he was gone, a smile on your face as you snuggled into him.

* * *

While you were at breakfast, there was another knock on the door.

It shouldn't have surprised you when you realized that Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club stood staring at you.

"Guys, I'm pregnant, not wounded." You said jokingly, inviting them in.

You came back into the kitchen, giggling when you saw Kaoru's head basically in his cereal bowl.

You walked over to Kaoru wrapping your arms around him and causing him to lift his head out of the bowl with a sputter.

Hikaru grinned at you through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, hey, guys...Haruhi." Hikaru greeted when he seemed to realize that the rest of the Host Club was in the room.

Once the Host Club was mentioned, Kaoru took a towel to clean his face off.

And that was when you figured out what it was like living with the Hitachiins.


	8. A Somewhat Innocent Question

It was just another normal day in the Hitachiin household.

You were used to going to school with the twins, both of them fawning over you no matter who was around.

You loved the fact that if you were reading, you'd feel one pair of arms or both wrap around you, and you'd immediately stop.

You had a question to ask them, so you pondered it for a minute before walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Hikaru, Kaoru!" You said with a smile, kissing each of their cheeks.

"Good Morning, (Y/N)." The twins greeted as you sat between them as you always did.

You started eating before the question kept nagging at you. You just had to ask them.

"Guys, I have a question." You said with a soft sigh before they looked up at you.

"Go ahead." Hikaru said with a shrug before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Why don't we sleep in the same bed?" You asked, your words ending up a jumble.

Hikaru spit out his orange juice, coughing as your eyes widened.

You weren't expecting that reaction from them.

"Why shouldn't we? I mean, I am pregnant with both of your kids. And anytime we sleep in the same room, I usually end up sleeping in the bed, while you guys sleep on the floor and I don't like it." You said, avoiding both of their looks.

"You know, I was always wondering about that myself, Hikaru." Kaoru said with a small smile.

"How would we get away with it? Someone could catch us." Hikaru pointed out.

"I thought you loved being caught." You said with a light giggle.

"Besides Hikaru, you're the one who's always saying we should sleep in her room to make sure she's alright. Don't you think it would be easier on all three of us if she slept in _our _room? Plus, Mom and Dad both already know about it, considering why she's living here in the first place." Kaoru persuaded his brother.

"Ok, we'll try it. But if it doesn't work out, then we have to go back to the original sleeping arrangements, got it?" Hikaru said, kissing the top of your head before he walked away.

* * *

"I honestly thought that you would be against it, Kaoru." You said with a light laugh.

"No. I honestly was thinking about it myself. Plus, you know how Hikaru can be at times. He cares about you, (Y/N), we both do. Hikaru just doesn't know how to show it very well." Kaoru explained with a smile.

"I know. I just wish he could feel free to be more open about things with me...and to also use his head to figure out if something would embarrass me or not." You said with a slight shudder when you realized he had embarrassed you without meaning to just the other day, but we'll save that for another time.

"I know this is probably harder on you than anyone else. You have two boyfriends who are twins, you now live with them because your parents kicked you out, and your parents kicked you out because your pregnant with your boyfriends' children.

"Good point." You said with a grin as you took a bite of fruit.

"You know, I wonder where exactly Hikaru went off too." Kaoru pondered aloud, causing both of your eyes to widen as you shoved back the chairs and ran (or waddled) up the stairs.

"Hikaru!" You both called, coming to a stop at the bedroom door.

"I'm in here!" A familiar voice called from the other side, causing both Kaoru and yourself to blow out a breath of relief before pushing the door opened.

* * *

You were shocked when you did.

All of the things that had been moved to the guest bedroom had been moved into the twins' bedroom.

"I told you guys that we should try it and see how it worked out." Hikaru reminded you both as you walked over to him.

"I know, but..." You started, your mouth gaping open somewhat until Hikaru closed your mouth with a laugh.

"...we didn't think you'd act on it so soon, though we probably should've realized that you would." Kaoru finished with a slight shake of his head.

* * *

It was a few days later, and the Host Club was in the living room.

You came downstairs from your shared bedroom with the twins, barefoot.

"There she is." Hikaru said before kissing the top of your head.

You grinned at him before sitting in between Kaoru and Hikaru on the couch.

"So what's up with you three? You all seem more excited than usual." Tamaki inquired from the love seat.

"Should we tell him?" Hikaru asked, looking at you and Kaoru.

"I think we should." Kaoru agreed, before they both looked at you.

"You guys can go ahead." You said with a giggle before leaning against Hikaru and Kaoru.

"She shares a bedroom with us now." Hikaru and Kaoru said gleefully in unison.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TWO SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screamed as you all knew he would.

"Tamaki. One: How do you think there are children in my stomach in the first place? Two: Its just easier because they would always sleep in the guest room floor and I would trip over them. And Three: IT WAS MY IDEA!" You said, pouting until the twins' arms wrapped around you for comfort.

"Damn. You're freezing. I'll be right back." Hikaru said, standing up and disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

You all sit in a strained silence until you hear footsteps and feel a familiar blue and orange polka dotted blanket being thrown over your body.

"Tamaki, why are you so against me dating Hikaru and Kaoru?" You asked with a small sniffle.

"I've been worried about you, (Y/N). I know now that the twins care about you a lot, its just that...your parents kicked you out because of it. I don't want to see you get hurt." Tamaki said, standing up and leaving.

Once the rest of the Host Club left, you thought as you leaned against the twins: who knew that a somewhat innocent question could lead to this?


	9. Nothing New

You were now eight months pregnant and You woke up on a sunny Saturday morning in between the twins.

Kaoru's eyes were on your own, while Hikaru was still asleep.

You were about to get up when a pair of arms wrap around you to prevent you from moving.

"Hikaru..." You said with a light giggle, snuggling back into him with Kaoru scooching back in next to you, sandwiching you between the both of the twins.

You lean up and kiss Hikaru long and hard, causing him to jump up, and you to blush.

"How about we get you out of here?" Hikaru asks with a raised eyebrow, throwing a blanket at you and wrapping it around you.

You were wearing a bright orange robe along with a pair of dark blue slippers in order to match the twins.

* * *

All three of you walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Kaoru was making breakfast for all three of you, and while he was making breakfast, you started bawling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, standing up and walking over to you.

Kaoru cast a glance at you before turning off the stove and walking over to you.

"I'm so f-fat now." You said in between sobs.

"You are not...its just the babies." Kaoru said with a small smile.

"To be completely honest, you are beautiful in both of our eyes." Hikaru said before grabbing onto you.

* * *

You gave them both watery smiles before wiping your eyes.

"Are you excited or scared by this?" Hikaru pressed gently, taking your hand as Kaoru walked back to the stove.

"A little bit of both. I'm excited because we're going to be parents, but I'm also worried because...what if I...don't make it. Its rare to have four babies being born at the same time.

"You don't have to worry about that, and you shouldn't. Kaoru and I both know you, (Y/N), and we know that you're strong enough to pull through this." Hikaru says, taking your hand.

"But what if...?" You ask, only to be cut off by Kaoru.

"Hikaru's right, (Y/N). You shouldn't worry about this. Its not healthy for you or the babies. You will pull through this, with Hikaru and I by your side. By the way, are you birthing naturally or are you having a C-section?" Kaoru said, placing a hand on your shoulder before returning to the stove.

"Are you crazy? If I birth these four naturally, then something really _will _happen to me." You said, shaking your head before smiling a little too much.

"And again, you only have one month of this left. Plus, you do realize that..." Hikaru broke off, seeing you keeling over in pain.

"Are you alright?" The twins asked in unison.

"Call the Host Club and get me to a hospital!" You say, taking Hikaru's hand.

* * *

You all practically ran through the hallway of the hospital, Kaoru explaining to the nurse what exactly was happening.

"Ah, you two. Ms (L/N) is expecting twins that are both of yours, correct?" The receptionist asks all three of you, causing the twins to nod.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Miko is ready for all of you in the C-section room. I will warn you all that this will be tiring on all three of you." The receptionist informs as she walks down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked in unison, taking both of your hands to help you into the wheelchair.

"You weren't informed of this? We're going to have to get all of the babies out of Miss (L/N) at the same time, which is one of the reasons we prefer the C-section." The receptionist informs with a smile.

Your eyes widen with a scared look on your face, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately on either side of you in order to soothe you.

You made it to the C-section room, Dr. Miko already there and waiting.

"Ah. Ms. (Y/N). If you don't mind going behind this curtain to change, and you two can change into these hospital scrubs as well and wait." Dr. Miko said once you entered.

* * *

You moved inside one curtain, the twins going into the other.

"So, how are we going to do this? Is one of you going to be nearest to her while the other sits on the first twin's other side, or are you going to both be on either side of her.

"We thought it'd be easier to sit on either side of her. That way we don't have to keep switching back and forth." Kaoru said with a small smile on his face.

"Alright then." Dr. Miko said as you came out from behind the curtain, sitting on the table and taking both of their hands.

"It'll be fine..." Kaoru started, squeezing your hand gently.

"...and we'll be right here..." Hikaru continued.

"...we promise." The twins finished in unison, each kissing each of your cheeks.

They knocked you out for the C-section, with Hikaru (being the more irrational of the twins) freaking out.

"Hikaru, she'll be fine. They had to knock her out. You know (Y/N) as well as I do and you know that if she wasn't knocked out, she'd pass out anyway." Kaoru soothed his brother, who took deep breaths to calm down.

"Are you alright, Hikaru?" Dr. Miko asked, a small, reassuring smile on her face.

"I need to be calm when (Y/N) wakes up. She's going to need both of our support and she can't get that if she realizes that I'm scared, too." Hikaru said with a determined look on his face.

Kaoru nodded at his brother in understanding before getting ready when Dr. Miko cut your stomach open.

* * *

"And here comes the last baby." Dr. Miko said a few hours later to the twins.

The nurse carried the last baby boy out of the room, smiling at both the twins before exiting.

"She should wake up any minute now. She has stitches, so I'd like you to caution her not to move. Oh! And your friends are outside." Dr. Miko said before leaving the room.

Your eyes fluttered open, the twins smiling at you.

"We're both right here." Hikaru spoke.

"And we told you you'd be fine." Kaoru said with a small smile.

You laid back against the pillows, a small smile blooming over your face as you watched them.

* * *

Kaoru walked out of the room to greet the Host Club, smiling the entire way.

"How is she?" Tamaki asked immediately.

"How are the babies?" Haruhi asked immediately after.

"And where's Hika-chan?" Honey asked, still holding Usa-chan as per usual.

"She's fine, the babies are fine as far as we know, and Hikaru is in there with her." Kaoru said with a light grin.

Normally it was nothing new, but that wasn't the case anymore.


	10. A Few Weeks Later

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to write much, guys. I've been busy with school and other things. I'd really appreciate any ideas for this story either on PM or in the comments. You can obviously change the name of the babies, this just came to me so these are their names in my opinion. Read and review, but please don't hate._**

* * *

You sat on the couch with Kaoru, you holding your one baby girl, Daisy, and Kaoru holding your baby boy Hunter, who was inspired by Hikaru.

Speaking of Hikaru, he was working at his mother's fashion shop while Kaoru stayed home with you.

Your other children were named Carter and Zoey.

Daisy's middle name is Rengai, Zoey's is Haruhi, Carter's is Hikaru (Hikaru still doesn't know), and Henry's is Tamaki.

As if on cue, the telephone rang, therefore making the baby monitor that was attached to Zoey's room come to life with wailing.

* * *

"Here, you take these two upstairs and go get Zoey, while I get the phone." Kaoru said, handing the baby off to you and kissing your cheek before disappearing in the other room.

You smiled at him before walking up the stairs with the two and putting them in their respectful bedrooms, putting Daisy down last so you could grab Zoey from her crib right next to her.

You picked up Zoey with her blankie, walking down the stairs and smiling down at her small form.

What you didn't expect to find was Hikaru on the bottom floor, two men and one woman behind him.

"Ah! There she is! And there's my baby girl! Speaking of, where are the other babies, hm?" Hikaru asked, kissing your cheek before taking the baby.

"I'll go get them." Kaoru said, smacking your bottom lightly as he walked away.

* * *

"Hikaru, who is this lovely lady you and your brother have decided to share and have children with?" The woman asks.

"Oh! That's right. This is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my Aunt Penelope, My Uncle Carl, and my Grandfather Hitachiin." Hikaru said, an arm around your waist.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" A voice calls from the stairs, causing Hikaru to hand Zoey back to you and run to help his brother.

It was a few minutes later, and you were sitting on the couch Kaoru to your left, with Hikaru on the floor, watching your kids and your boyfriend play on the floor.

"I've never seen Hikaru this engaged with a human being before." Penelope said fondly.

"Are you talking about the kids or me?" You asked in a joking manner.

"Both!" Penelope said with a chuckle.

Hikaru thankfully didn't seem to notice everyone was either talking or thinking about him because he continued playing with the kids.

You smiled before a little girl came crawling over to you.

* * *

You smiled before picking Zoey up and into your lap with a giggle.

"Hey, Zoe, who's that? Who's that, baby?" You asked, bouncing slightly.

"Da!" Zoey said, causing both of the twins to smile.

"Won't that be confusing when their older? Shouldn't they know they have two fathers?" Grandfather Hitachiin asked.

"Grandpa..." Hikaru started in a warning phone.

"Its fine. We call Hikaru Daddy and Kaoru Papa, which is why when you hear, Pop, their trying to get Kaoru's attention." You said with a giggle.

"Now what do they call you, (Y/N)? They have a mother as well." Uncle Carl seemed to remind you with a smile.

"It depends on the day. You either here Mommy, or you hear Mam, which means Mama." Hikaru said with a small fond smile at you.

* * *

You giggled at Hikaru before playfully ruffling his hair.

"Pop, Mam!" You hear squealing, which both Kaoru and yourself know is your cue to get on the floor as well.

Though of course you obviously didn't want to irritate your stitches and make them infected.

You sat gently down beside your boyfriends, a small smile on your face as Henry comes over and sits on your lap.

"There's my baby boy." You said before tickling his cheeks that matched your own.

Henry giggled at you, playing with your own cheeks the same way you just played with his.

"Ah, remind you of anyone, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a giggle.

"He seems just like us, Kao." Hikaru spoke the unspoken question.

"Well, he is both of your child." You said, kissing both of the twins on the cheek.

* * *

You all sat down to dinner, the children in high chairs, and the twins helping you carry in food.

"I thought I'd never see the day when my nephews wouldn't have any extra helpers on their side." Uncle Carl said fondly of the twins.

"We like to help her..." Hikaru started with a grin.

"...which is why Hikaru is the one working." Kaoru said with a light chuckle.

"That's not the only reason. You wanted to be the stay at home Dad." You said with at small smile before taking Kaoru's hand.

"Good point." Kaoru said with a light shrug as Hikaru sat down.

As if on cue, as soon as Hikaru sat down, Carter looked at him, his eyes having the mysterious "Hitachiin" sparkle, and threw his food at Hikaru.

"Of course!" Hikaru said with a small laugh.

All of a sudden, the knife Hikaru held in his hand was dropped to the floor, hitting his foot.

"Ah!" Hikaru exclaimed suddenly, jumping up.

Without saying anything, Kaoru was out of his chair and by Hikaru's side in an instant, leading his brother up the stairs.

* * *

"Da..." A little whimper sounds once the twins are out of the room.

Your head whips around and your eyes soften when you realize that the identical eyes of the ones you love have tears in them.

"Zoey...baby, come here." You said, picking the baby up and out of her high chair.

You forgot that there were people around you, nor did you care.

All that mattered right now was the fact that this baby girl was upset.

"Da...hurt." Zoey sobbed into your shoulder, causing your grip to tighten.

You sighed in relief a few minutes later when you realized that there were two sets of footsteps and that Hikaru was still sound.

"Zoey, its ok, baby. Daddy is right here and he is not going anywhere, ok?" Hikaru tells your daughter, taking her from your arms and smiling when she latches onto him.

Who knew that a few weeks later, a few weeks after the kids were home, and this happens?


End file.
